


Waffles

by TheHomieRobbStark



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomieRobbStark/pseuds/TheHomieRobbStark
Summary: Erik introduces reader into the lifestyle of BDSM.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"No! Bring that back! Waffles!"

You chase your puppy across the room as she takes off with your shoe, tail wagging enthusiastically behind her. You were so entranced with her adorable floppy ears you didn't even see the tiny devil swipe your heel from under the bed.

You and Erik had just adopted her a month ago, and you were still getting into the swing of training her. You knew it would take a while before she was able to grasp commands like 'sit' and 'down', but you're pretty sure she should've started to grasp 'no' by now. Especially since that's all you ever seemed to be saying lately.

"Waffles! NO don't chew that one! That's mommy's favorite!!!" You screech as you run after her, her chubby little legs clumsily buckling under her as she tries to round the corner. You scoop her up before she can make a run for it towards the living room, and weasel your blue suede platform out of her mouth.

"If daddy see's you chewing on this he's gonna kill us both!" you admonish into her ear, and she turns to nip you on the nose before sloppily licking your face, making you giggle.

Seeing as blue was your favorite color, Erik always went above and beyond in providing you with amazing gifts in the shade, each always managing to take your breath away more than the last. He gifted you things in other colors as well, but every time you saw something blue you knew it was his way of expressing his deep affection for you without having to use words.

It'd started on your one month anniversary, with a gorgeous bouquet of blue roses he'd left on your doorstep. You were surprised Erik was the type to celebrate something so trivial, let alone remember the date, but when you walked in the door while searching for a card amongst the roses, you looked up to find him shuffling from foot to foot in your entryway. That was the day he'd confessed his love for you.

The second time had been when he'd gifted you your blue platforms, currently wet with puppy saliva, which you'd found on the bed the morning after a night spent at his place. It had been three months you'd been together then, and he'd planned an evening out for the both of you; dinner at your favorite Japanese restaurant, dessert while overlooking the canal in the center of town. You had no idea that Erik "Killmonger" Stevens could be so traditionally romantic, and that night he'd undressed you with his mouth, leaving your heels on to remind you of who you belonged to.

The most recent gift had been by far the cutest. You'd come home exhausted from work to find Erik waiting for you in the kitchen, arms behind his back hiding something from you. He made you close your eyes and hold out your hands, before placing something in them. When he instructed you to open your eyes, you looked down to see a Tiffany & Co. box, tied with a bow. You'd looked up to Erik with a wide eye'd look of almost terror, ready to immediately decline the gift because it was too much. He was generous with his gifts, but he'd never given jewelry before, and you didn't want him thinking he had to literally spoil you to keep you. Before you could get a word out though, he'd interrupted you.

"Before you let ya mouth get ahead of you, open it first." he'd teased, and you rolled your eyes at him before listening.

Untying the bow you'd opened the box, and found a black leather dog collar resting on the silk padding. You picked it up, voice caught in your throat as your excitement started to bubble over. You'd opened your mouth to speak, but he'd interrupted you again with a raise of his hand, reaching down to pluck the silk padding from the box to reveal an accompanying friendship bracelet. It was blue.

That night you'd spent the entire evening in bed researching adoption centers, arguing about which puppy you were going to adopt.

"Nah, babe, we not getting no damn foo foo ass dog."

"Nigga you bought it a Tiffany collar, it's already gonna be foo foo by default."

"Man, whatever. You know that was mostly for yo lil bougie ass anyway."

"Good. Then my lil bougie ass gets to pick the dog."

He griped in your lap, arms wrapped around your waist as he'd watched you click around on the computer.

You'd paused, gasping.

"No."

"Erik!"

"Y/N, no."

"But she's so cute! Look at her widdle ears!!"

"I am lookin at her damn ears, why they so fuckin hairy!?"

"She's a dog, Erik!"

"And? Shit look like a baby Chewbacca."

"How bout you Chewbacca that damn patch in yo beard, nigga."

He still hadn't forgiven you for that one.

But, after 15 minutes of back and forth roasting that ended with you having a sore ass, he begrudgingly agreed to go with you in the morning to see about adopting her.

And here you all were. One month later and Waffles had fit perfectly into your little family. She'd even managed to grow on Erik, which shocked the hell out of you, especially when you'd caught him cradling her tiny body in his arms on the couch, both of them knocked out after a long day. It was only her second night home. While Erik would never admit it, you knew why he'd fallen for her. It was those big, floppy, hairy ears of hers.

You admired the collar around Waffles' neck, and the one around your wrist, while you stroked her ears. The lock to the front door clicked, breaking you from your reverie. You turned to see Erik walking through the front door, and started talking excitedly in Waffles' ear.

"Who is that? Who is it baby girl? Is that daddy?" 

Erik stood in the doorway, shaking his head as he chuckled at you baby talking the dog. She wiggled around eagerly in your arms, her little body jerking this way and that as she buzzed with joy. You crouched down and placed her on the floor, still holding her as you spoke some more.

"You wanna say hi to daddy? Go say hi to daddy! Go!"

You let her go and her nails skitted across the hardwood floor as she took off, plowing clumsily into Erik's shoe when she reached him. You laughed as Erik swept her up in one of his big hands, peppering kisses all over her ears.

"Wassup Pancakes? Huh?" She kissed his face with enthusiasm, happy her partner in crime was finally home.

Walking toward you, Erik started to whisper loudly in her ear, so that you could hear, too.

"You better tell ya moms to stop callin me Daddy before I put a real baby in her," he warned, his eyes holding something sinister behind them.

You roll your eyes and reach out to him, pulling him to you by his shirt.

"Hi Daddy. How was your day?" you look up at him, grinning innocently.

He puckers his lips in a fake frown, nodding slowly as he looks away.

"Oh you thought I was playin? Okay." He walks over to the patio, opening the screen door and placing Waffles outside. "Bounce lil nigga."

Walking back, he pulls at the sleeves of his leather jacket, taking it off, and you can see the definition of his muscles stretching the white V neck shirt he was wearing.

He takes a finger and holds up your hand, the one still holding the blue pump.

"Wheres the other one?" he asks, eyeing you in a way that already starts to make your insides turn.

"Upstairs." You answer, trying to keep your breath from hitching.

"Go get it."


	2. Chapter 2

You eye Erik carefully before turning on one heel and doing as he says, wondering what he's got in mind. You make sure to sashay a little as you walk away slowly, drawing attention to your wide hips as you step up the stairs.

"Watch yaself lil girl," he warns, making you bite your lip and stifle a laugh.

"And don't keep me waiting."

Oh, he shouldn't have said that. Because now you were definitely going to keep him waiting, just to make him squirm a little.

Reaching the top of the stair case, you linger a little bit before turning around and leaning over the railing of the second floor.

"And what if I do, Daddy?" you mock, toying with him with that word again. You don't know what it was about the phrase that he liked so much, but as soon as it slipped past your lips you watched his eyes darken and his jaw lock before a slow smile spread across his face.

You continued on with your game, biting your lip coyly as you try to see just how far he'll let you take this.

Cocking an eyebrow, you look down to your cleavage and pop the top button on your shirt. You think about it, and pop open a second button too, just to really fuck with him.

That, however, was your undoing, because if you hadn't been busy fooling with your shirt, you'd have seen Erik rush up the stairs in double time, albeit silently. It always freaked you out how quickly he could move without making a sound.

He stops in the middle of the stairs and grabs you by your collar, yanking you towards him over the balcony, making you gasp.

"Then I'll fuck you right here on these stairs." He sneers in your face, and you feel yourself shrink under him. You brace yourself, one hand against his shoulder and the other against the banister to keep yourself from falling too far as he pulls you closer to growl in your ear.

"In the ass."

You inhale his scent through a shaky breath and your mind swims a little, a sensual feeling taking over you. You fight hard to keep your eyes from rolling in the back of your head and moaning at his threat.

"Is that what you want baby girl?" you hear the grin in his voice, and you swear he can sense your inner struggle.

A shiver of both fear and excitement ran through you. It had been a minute since you'd done anal, but God you wanted to say yes so bad. Erik always had chills running down your spine every time you did it, but you didn't want the game to end here. Not yet.

"No." you finally answer with a whimper.

"Good. Cuz I got plans for yo ass." he gives you a sharp bite on your neck, and you yelp in response, your heart throbbing.

With that he lets you go, and you pull back while he looks you up and down, feeling naked under his glare.

"Now hurry the fuck up."

You turn and scurry into your bedroom, hearing him descend back down the stairs. Closing the door behind you, you lean back against it and take a deep breath, trying to understand the euphoria that was washing over you.

You were used to Erik being a little aggressive when it came to your sex life. Sure, he'd direct you here and there or pick out expensive lingerie he wanted to see you in sometimes, but otherwise he treated you like a complete princess. Even when you were being a brat, you had Erik wrapped around your little finger, and you both knew it. But this? You weren't used to him being demanding, and downright commandeering over you. But you'd be damned if you weren't loving every second of it.

You dove under the bed looking for your other heel, eager to get back to him. You contemplated going downstairs naked for a second, but decided against it, still feeling the bite he left on your neck.

You spot the other heel and snag it, hurrying out of the room.

When you get downstairs you pause at the end of the steps, looking around for Erik.

"Erik?" you call out, peeking around the corner into the hallway.

"In the kitchen babygirl." He answers, and you follow his voice, making your way into the room.

You see him sitting at the dining room table, waiting for you, and you see several items laid out on the table next to him. You step a little closer and see that theres a plastic spatula, a wooden spoon, and a leather belt lined up perfectly next to each other.

You glance down at Erik's pants to see his belt is gone, and also that he's unbuttoned and unzipped himself, to allow extra room for his already hard cock to breathe.

You mouth waters at the sight of it, but before you get a chance to say anything he beats you to it.

"Bring me your shoes mama," he orders, and you do, holding out your arms presenting them to him.

He takes them from you and pats his lap, signaling for you to sit down. You plop down and wrap your arms around his neck out of habit, and he wraps one of his around your thick hips.

"I wanna try somethin new for us. Play a lil game. How you feel about that?" He looks up into your eyes, and you get caught up in his beautiful face, looking over his wide nose and plump lips before settling on his scruffy beard that you loved to feel so much.

You nod in response, words escaping you for the moment as you eye fuck your man.

He laughs at your distracted gaze and butts his head softly into your shoulder, to get you out of your trance.

"Use your words babygirl. Thats the only way this gon' work, okay?"

"Okay," you agree. You don't really know what happened just then, but the weirdest feeling of contentment came over you. It was almost like you were eager for his direction, no matter what it was he was saying.

He eyed you for a few more seconds, noting your enthusiasm before continuing on.

"I wanna... be rough with you. Like earlier, on the stairs."

Your eyes flutter as you think back to how you felt when he grabbed you, and you squirmed around in his lap.

He tightens his grip on your waist a little as he chuckles deeply. "You liked that, didn't you?"

"I liked it a lot. Daddy". You added his new favorite word at the end again just to reassure him how much you really liked it.

His lips pull back just enough to show off the golds on his bottom canines, and he moves you to straddle one of his legs while he adjusts himself with a low groan.

"Get up baby, go stand over by the counter for me." He tells you.

You get up and do as he says, turning to lean back against the counter and wait for his next command.

"Strip for me."


	3. Chapter 3

Erik leans back against the table, spreading his arms and legs out wide to watch you comfortably.

His eyes trail down your body, taking a long look at your big legs, and you swear the little hairs on your legs stand up as his gaze sweeps over you.

You look him in the eyes as you work to undo the rest of the buttons on your shirt, letting it fall to the floor around your feet. That just left nothing but the thong you were wearing, but you weren't ready to take that off yet.

"Whats with the display?" you ask, crossing your arms over your pierced chest and nodding towards the things he'd laid out on the table next to him.

You weren't uncomfortable or anything, but you were curious and nosy, and, lets face it, hard headed. You had no problem following directions...as long as you could do it in your own way.

"Ion't remember asking you to talk." He states simply, and the quickness of his comeback almost gives you whiplash. You open your mouth, ready to curse him out, but he meets your furrowed brows with an arched one and leans forward, elbows on his knees, weight balanced on the balls of his feet as he stares you down.

The movement was so quick and smooth it actually scared you a little. It was like he was challenging you without words to act out of line, just so he could put you back in it. And given how fast he moved on the stairs earlier, and how unaware your ass was, you decided to close your mouth and swallow down your attitude.

"Now, I don't like to repeat myself. So are we gonna have a problem lil girl?" He asks, eyeing you hard, spreading his feet a little still ready to pounce at a moments notice.

"No," you answer quickly, not wanting to give him any excuse. While you were still curious, this was also new territory for you, and you really didn't feel like writing checks with your mouth that ass of yours couldn't cash.

Well, at least not at the moment.

"No, what?" he asks.

Your mind blanks just for a moment until you see a flash in his mouth as that familiar smirk tugs ever so slightly at the corner of his lips, revealing the gold in his mouth. It was gone just as quick as it came, and anyone else would have missed it, but you weren't just anyone. You knew your man. And goddamn it, you knew him well.

"No, Daddy." You address him, feeling a rush of heat come over you as you say it, and his lips spread wide to reveal that gorgeous smile of his.

"Good girl. Now take that shit off and bring it to me."

You wiggle yourself free of your panties and move to step towards him, but he shakes his head and tuts at you softly, pointing at the floor.

"On your knees babygirl. Crawl." He wanted you to crawl? On this floor? You looked at him a little crazy before you remembered to fix your face, and dropped down to your knees quickly to keep him from pouncing. You bunched the underwear up in one fist as you placed your hands on the ground, lifting your head up to look at Erik. He held your gaze, curling a finger to beckon you closer.

You start to crawl towards him, not really believing that you were actually on all fours for this nigga on your hardwood floors. The blatant disregard he had for your knees was trifling, and you couldn't wait to curse his ass out once you were done.

Even so, you couldn't deny how much it turned you on to be so submissive, and the closer you got to him the more domineering his presence seemed with the way he was looking down at you from his place on the chair.

When you finally get to him, you stop right in between his legs, leaning back on your heels to hand him your thong. He reaches out to take it, and you can feel yourself grow meek under his intense stare. He leans forward to get closer and instinctively you divert your eyes to the floor, almost feeling... bashful.

You can feel his minty breath brush against your face, tickling your nose as you stare at his thick, plump lips.

"Look at me Y/N." He says, and your eyes slowly look up to his, getting lost in his warm brown eyes.

"Our safe word is Waffles, okay baby?" he questions, studying your face for signs of understanding.

You snort at him and roll your eyes, breaking out of character and laughing at his safeword choice. You had to give him credit though. At least he picked a word he knew you wouldn't forget.

"Okay, Erik." you finally agree, calling him by his name so that he knew you were serious.

His eyes crease at the sides as he cradles your head in one hand, softly massaging your scalp with his fingers the way he always did when he wanted you to feel safe. "I love you."

It was such an adorable and innocent comment that you weren't prepared for it, and you turn to hide your face in his hand while you blush, a stupidly wide grin taking over your face.

"Shut the hell up, nigga" you mumble, embarrassed that your boyfriend of almost 8 months could still make you feel flustered. You low key loved that cute shit, but you'd never admit it.

And even though you didn't say it back, he knew that in your own, weird, Y/N-way, that was your way of saying that you loved him, too.

He grabs your jaw and gently forces you to look at him, rubbing his thumb over your lip.

"How you feelin baby?" He peered into your eyes hard, looking for any signs of regret or hesitancy, but you showed none. All he saw was love.

"I'm good baby," you tell him, pressing kisses into the palm of his hand. "I trust you."

The tension in his face finally broke, and all the worry and concern in his eyes melted away as he looked down at the floor, biting the inside of his lip while he tried to hide his smile. Was that...shyness on his face? On Erik Killmonger's face?

Clearly you had a lot more power over him than you previously thought you did.

"Are... are you BLUSHING?!" you tease, giggling while you poke him in the cheeks to get him to smile fully.

He smacks his gums and grabs your wrists, still trying to hide his smile from you.

"Man, whatever. Obviously ya ass is gettin a lil too comfortable. Imma have to remind you who in charge."

You roll your eyes at him, pulling your wrists from him and bracing yourself on the floor to lean forward just an inch away from his lips.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't scare me." you whisper, chewing on your lip as you graze your nose against his. You were ready to get back to your game now.

He raises an eyebrow, humming an acknowledgment from the back of his throat.

He leans back in his chair and spreads his knees apart, and you almost whine from the loss of physical contact.

"We'll see about that," he says darkly, patting his lap twice.

"Now come get over Daddy's lap."


End file.
